


Frog Prince

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “This is for the frog.”





	Frog Prince

The sunlight filtering through the dusty blinds woke you and you sighed. You could feel Babe’s knee digging into your back and wiggled carefully away from him. You loved the boy, but his tendency to kick and squirm all through the night meant that whenever you slept nearby you always woke up sore. He didn’t mean to, of course, and he was always very apologetic when he realised he’d kicked you in his sleep, but that didn’t make the ache in your back go away. 

There was a persistent smell of dust in the air, but that wasn’t surprising considering you’d been sleeping in an abandoned house. Your boots were cold, and just slipping them on made you shiver, but you could hear muffled voices coming from somewhere downstairs and where there were voices there was always coffee.

A couple of minutes later you were cradling a cup of coffee in your hands and attempting to blink the sleepiness away. The only other three men awake were Shifty, Johnny, and Lieb. Johnny and Joe looked ready to jump at someone’s throat just for daring to exist in their near vicinity so you stayed near Shifty, who looked sleepy. Despite his obvious lack of sleep, he had a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. 

With a loud groan, Lieb got up and made his way to the window, while Martin closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. Shifty had been holding a mug too, you noticed, but he wasn’t drinking from it. He cupped his hand over the top, his fingers parted, and stood. 

“I’m going to check out the back garden,” he said. 

The sentence was so bizarre that Martin opened his eyes to glare at Darrell’s back. Without speaking a word, you stood, and followed him out the back door.

Shifty was crouching next to a tree. The ground was almost completely frozen solid, and he was digging through the leafless shrubs in search of something. 

“Shifty?” You asked in a soft voice, stilling his hand with yours. His fingers were cold, much more colder than yours. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for bugs.” He turned towards you, still cradling the mug against himself.

“For bugs?”

“For the frog.” He moved closer to you, and took his hand off the top of the mug. A small frog was inside it. You looked at it, and then at Shifty, at the soft expression in his face. “It needs to eat.”

Where he’d found a frog, you didn’t know. And how he had ended up with it in what you now recognised as Perconte’s mug was yet another question that you didn’t have an answer for. But this right here was why you had fallen for Shifty Powers. You cupped his cheek, and he smiled, and leaned in to kiss the tip of your nose. One day you’d kiss him properly, you promised yourself. When the frog suddenly jumped out of the mug and landed on Shifty‘s face, you laughed. But maybe today wasn’t the day.


End file.
